El Regalo Perfecto
by NeePulgaah-Chan
Summary: Por aguantar la supuesta rivalidad de Juvia, por aguantar los arranques de ira de Erza, por cuidar de la enana, por aguantar a Mirajane a Lissana, todos deciden darle un perfecto regalo. / ¡Especial de San Valentín! :)


_**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail es de... ñeeh, ya lo saben xD_

* * *

_**~ Especial de San Valentín ~ El Regalo Perfecto ~**_

Lucy estaba llorando con un libro en sus manos. _La Llorona _era el título. La rubia tenía al menos siete cubetas de helado vacías a su alrededor.

**-¿¡QUIÉN PUEDE SER TAN HIJO DE PUTA PARA ROBARLE EL HIJO A UNA MUJER!?- **gritó la rubia, lanzando su cuchara embetunada de helado con chocolate

Cerró el libro con lágrimas en los ojos y lo dejó junto a ella en el sofá. Miró su habitación, todo le recordaba el principio de la aparente triste historia que había comenzado a leer. Se secó las lágrimas y se fue al gremio, sin tener la precaución de lavarse la cara antes de salir.

Al llegar a Fairy Tail, Mirajane, Lissana, Levy, Erza y Juvia se abalanzaron sobre ella al verla con los ojos hinchados y aún llenos de lágrimas. Lucy no dijo nada sobre el por qué lloraba, porque las chicas comenzarían a llorar con ella, todas eran muy sensibles para ese tipo de historias.

**-Vamos, dinos, ¿por qué lloras?- **inquirió amablemente Mirajane, la respuesta de Lucy fue la misma de siempre

**-Por nada- **respondió Lucy, con sus ojos aún muy hinchados

**-¿Qué te hizo Natsu?- **preguntó Erza, con ese tono profundo y aterrador que tiene

**-No me ha hecho nada, estoy llorando por un libro- **respondió la rubia, con el entrecejo fruncido

**-Lo siento, me pareció sospechoso. No ha venido al gremio desde ayer en la mañana, igual que Gajeel, Gray, Jellal y Elfman- **dijo Erza, haciendo una pequeña reverencia

**-¿No ha venido? Qué raro- **aludió Heartfilia, posicionando su dedo índice en su mentón

Por otro lado, quizás en el otro extremo de Magnolia, cuatro chicos estaban cargando una bolsa que se movía y demandaba que lo liberaran.

**-¡SAQUÉNME DE AQUÍ! ¡BASTARDOS TRAIDORES!- **gritaba el bulto, pero recibió un fuerte golpe por parte de Elfman, el bulto dejó de quejarse

**-No pensé que sería tan ruidoso- **susurró Gray, con una vena palpitando en su sien

_**-Estamos igual-**_ secundaron los otros tres, con una gota de sudor bajando por sus respectivas frentes.

Los cuatro llevaron al bulto a la casa de Gajeel y aprovechando que estaba inconsciente, lo ataron a una silla. Al despertar, el bulto que resultó ser Natsu comenzó a intentar zafarse.

**-Bastardos…- **susurró con rabia, los chicos lo miraron con sonrisas burlonas

**-Por aguantar la supuesta rivalidad de Juvia…- **dijo Gray

**-Por aguantar los arranques de ira de Erza…- **secundó Jellal

**-Por cuidar de la enana…- **continuó Gajeel

**-Por aguantar a Mira-nee y a Lissa-nee…- **agregó Elfman

_**-Tú serás el regalo de San Valentín que vamos a darle a Lucy, - **_dijeron los cuatro al unísono y con sonrisas siniestras en el rostro

**-Traeré la caja- **dijo el dueño de casa, que fue a buscar una caja de hierro, lindamente adornado con cintas rosas

Gracias a la fuerza de Elfman, metieron a Natsu adentro, aunque no fue necesario usar del todo la fuerza, casi entró por su propia voluntad y con un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Jellal le envió un mensaje a Erza a través de la Lácrima de Transmisión Portátil que tenían todos los miembros de Fairy Tail.

**-Lucy, deja de llorar por tu libro y vamos al parque- **ordenó la pelirroja, siendo seguida por Juvia, Levy y Lissana. Mirajane entró a la bodega y sacó algo desconocido de allí. Las cinco se fueron al parque de Magnolia, sin que el resto del gremio se fijara.

Las chicas llegaron al parque en siniestra sincronía con los chicos. Al parecer, todas sabían que era lo que se escondía dentro de la caja, claro, todo lo habían maquinado meticulosamente -mentira-.

**-Lu-chan… ¡Feliz San Valentín! Decidimos hacerte todos un regalo, como agradecimiento por… todo- **chilló Levy, posicionándose en frente de la caja

Lucy fue a abrir la dichosa caja. Al abrirla, se encontró con un Natsu, con una cinta de regalo a modo de cintillo, sentado adentro, cruzado de piernas y brazos.

**-Fe… Feliz San Valentín- **dijo el pelirrosa, haciendo un puchero que acompañaba perfectamente el sonrojo en sus mejillas **–Yo soy tu regalo… U… Un Natsu para toda la vida… Po… Por favor, cuida de mí- **recitó, y su cara hirvió en color rojo. Nunca más le haría caso a Gray, nunca más.

Lucy miró a sus amigas y se percató de que Mirajane había estado grabando todo con su cámara. Se sonrojó aún más, desviando la mirada.

**-P… Por supuesto que te cuidaré- **susurró la muchacha, haciendo que Natsu se lanzara a abrazarla

_Todos lo miraron sin entender_

Lucy correspondió el abrazo de su Natsu, quien la tomó de la cintura y comenzó a dar vueltas en su lugar, todo siendo grabado por Mirajane.

_**~ Rato Después, en el Gremio ~**_

Lucy y su Natsu entraron por la puerta, tomados de la mano, mientras iban acompañados de los demás chicos. Todo el gremio quedó con la boca abierta, bueno, era de esperarse.

**-¡Escuchen todos!- **gritó Natsu, soltando la mano de Lucy **-¡Ahora soy el Natsu de Lucy! ¡Le pertenezco completamente! ¡Feliz San Valentín!- **gritó con una sonrisa, para volver a tomar la mano de Lucy

Lucy correspondió el apretón de manos, para luego sonreír como una estúpida enamorada…

_Que había recibido el más perfecto regalo de San Valentín_

_**~ Especial de San Valentín ~ El Regalo Perfecto ~ **_

_**~ Fin ~**_

* * *

**Hola! Ahora de noche se me ocurrió algo bastante ramdom para San Valentín, pero da lo mismo que me haya atrasado unas horas 3 espero que les haya gustado :D Bueno, tambien quería decirles que viajaré, y que probablemente no tenga internet :( así que no podré actualizar nada :( y no actualicé Nuevos Magos esta semana porque estoy trabajando en un capitulo largito :3 Espero que comprendan :(**

**Beban mucha leche con chocolate hasta la próxima :D**

**Bye Bye!**

_**Pulgaah-Chan Fuera~! ¡Aye Sir!**_


End file.
